Impression
by Risque Tendencies
Summary: One-shot collection based around 5th gen characters. Various pairings and characters. So far, Cheren/Bianca, and Cress/Caitlin
1. Impression

**Impression**

_a fifth gen one-shot_

There were signs Belle inevitably missed, having no patience for waiting around, and just the right amount of dreaminess not to catch them even if she was present. Her world was so vibrant and fast-paced ever since she left Kanoko Town that things were never really the same. There was so much "new" to experience that she sped up in the hope of maybe seeing half of it before the year was out. She rather forgot to pay attention to what would have peaked her interest in the past. Before, she would have caught on to the changing mood, and she would have struck while the iron was hot.

Now though, the chance had already slipped by without her notice.

There's a certain condition a person can obtain when they try to process a lot of new stimuli at once, or just being thrust into a state of being they are not accustomed to. A famous example would be someone living the lottery, and not knowing what to do with themselves now that they're rich. The truth is, no matter how much we individually pride ourselves on being adaptable, change is something scary to humankind, and too much at once is overwhelming. Some say that if we don't try to keep some normalcy to our everyday lives, change may drive us mad.

Cheren was usually very calm and collected as people went. His knowledge was a constant reassurance, and he was sure that it was sufficient to go out into the world with. As we humans who have grown up and strayed from home can attest to though, there are some things you cannot learn until you're out in that wide, wonderful, and at times terrifying, world we live in. Experience is, after all, the bread and water of life, not something found in books.

Change is a marvelous and dangerous tool, and some adjust to it better than others. It was just what Belle wanted – and _needed_ – and so she was content. Traveling out on a journey was the adventure of a lifetime, and it wasn't so lonely. She had her Pokémon and every now and then she would run into her friends along the way. She was meeting new people and seeing new things every day, and so the world seemed all sunshine with no clouds.

It is amazing how the perspective changes from one person to another. And how even best friends can see the world so differently.

Cheren had done well at first. Training was a rewarding pursuit; he could see his team growing stronger alongside him all the time, and each new badge was a testament to his superior work ethic. He had never been too fond of spending so much time on the go or outside, but with all the sights to see, even he couldn't complain. The only downside in the beginning, and funnily enough, the straw that broke the camel's back, was that it was lonely. Cheren could never remember being lonely ever in his life. As introverted as he could be at times, there had been that faint notion in the back of his mind that if he did wish for company, his friends would always be just next door, or a short walk away. And sometimes they came to him even when he didn't wish for company; not that he denied them when they were persistent like that.

No, he had never been truly alone. The four of them, he, Belle, White, and Black had been friends ever since they were small children and their parents had made play-dates for them in the safe haven of the neighborhood. He supposed they had been rather sheltered, but he didn't think that was bad. He liked his simple way of life, and that was that.

He could remember the day they had decided to all go their separate ways. Unsurprisingly, this had been White's idea; her ideas had gotten them into trouble over the years more times than he could keep track of. This time though, it hadn't been some mischievous plot, just an idea White thought would be fun. It was the morning after she, Belle, and him had received their starters from Juniper – Black had obtained his Tepig the year previously. Cheren had always had the thought he was waiting to start his journey just so they could all go together; had White therefore inconvenienced him too?

The four of them had gathered in their favorite hang-out spot after saying their goodbyes to their parents. There had been a palpable feeling of giddiness; even the Pokéballs on their belts had seemed to rustle a little from excitement. They had all sat cross-legged on the green, end-of-summer grass, and looked at each other with hopeful expressions. Where to first? No one seemed to step up to a leadership role right off the bat. For that moment – one of the last in the coming months – they were all equals in every way.

"Everyone ready to go?" Belle had piped up eventually, her eyes bright with enthusiasm. You could just tell by the way she kept fidgeting and grinning that this was the best day she had ever had. She looked stunning, though honestly, not much had outwardly changed about her. It was her attitude making all the difference here. Cheren found himself wishing that he had not been so anxious and had met up with her before coming here like he had planned on doing. It had been his intention to ask her if they could travel together… just them two alone. Plus all that implied.

He had a sort of plan on his mind. First step: Travel with Belle. Find the right moment to confess to her. If she took it well, then he would make her his girlfriend; this was the best case scenario. He didn't know how long it would take to play out, but if they were traveling together, he was sure the moment would present itself.

In hindsight, he tended to blame himself for not asking her when he had planned to, because life inexplicably got in the way.

"I'm ready, but... what do you say we make this more interesting?" Cheren was always wary of White's schemes, but this statement seemed destined for trouble from the moment it left the brunette's mouth.

"Interesting? How so?" he inquired, his tone even. He was trying to feel out her intentions, but she wasn't exactly hiding them.

"A sort of race. I bet that I can make it to the League before you," she pointed at Cheren, "you", at Belle, "and even you, Black!" Black was unconcerned by her boast; he smiled knowingly to himself and adjusted the cap on his head. The year of age and trainer's experience he had (even if it was only with his Tepig and the one Pidove he'd caught) over White and them all bolstered his confidence nicely. He wasn't planning on coming in last. In fact, it couldn't even be a possibility, to him.

"Ooh, so that means we won't be going together?"

"Yeah, Belle, that would defeat the purpose. If we're rivals then we can't be shacking up together and letting each other know all our training secrets!"

"It sounds like fun!" Belle decided, clapping her hands together in a merry manner.

"..." was the sum of Cheren's thoughts on the matter. Of course he couldn't be too thrilled; this clearly drove a wedge in his plans.

White leaned into their little circle, smiled deviously, and sang "Last one to Sanyou is a rotten Exeggcute!"

And before there was a chance for either of the boys to give their input, White was off and running towards the edge of town, Belle trailing after her at a more graceful pace. Cheren remembered Black staring at him, and him looking at Black. The older boy had shrugged as if to say "Girls!" and then picked himself up slowly.

"Good luck, Cheren."

And then he was gone, like the rest of them.

Months had gone by. He wasn't much of the moping kind, so he'd tried to make the best of things. There was no reason he couldn't beat all of his friends to being Champion. He had the brains to get the job done. This was something he felt he was cut out for, and it was his dream. Part of him also thought that if nothing else, it would look impressive to come out on top.

He'd gone throughout Isshu. Won all eight of his badges. Entered the League. Been Champion for nearly a day before he was edged out by Belle - who later fell to White, and then to Black, and that was as recent as he had heard. He now officially had nothing to his name worth bragging about. He lost the re-match versus her, and once was enough. He was so disparaged by the situation he had given up immediately. He felt so weak and heartsick; two things that were so foreign to him that his body was almost in shock from the experiencing of them.

The Championship wasn't the only situation he gave up on. His larger goal was cast aside too. How could she ever consider him in this state?

He needed to...wanted to..._had_ to...go somewhere else.

Fresh start.

He had his eyes set for one of the other regions. Perhaps Sinnoh, it too was a fairly modernized as the regions went. Almost like home, an adequate substitute.

He hadn't told anyone where he was going. Only his parents knew he was leaving again, even if he didn't specify where to.

The ferry came into the terminal at 1 PM. Forty-five minutes later, he was on his way.

To a new place, new Pokemon, new memories, and hopefully, a new take on life. There was a League there too, and he was already gunning for the top spot without a badge to his name. The current Champion - Cynthia - was one of the toughest and most respected ones there had ever been. If he could usurp her place, that would be more notoriety to his person than winning his home region's league. His hopes weren't completely dashed.

But until that day comes, he will be forever yearning and hiding his emotions. His friends will all wonder where he's gone, and it will fall to White to tell Belle that if she didn't know any better, she would say that he was in love with the blond girl. It will fall to Black to hold his title and indulge his friends in the occasional re-match for posterity's sake. And for Belle, it will be her duty to wonder where Cheren is, and if he's okay, and if he does like her. If that's why he's gone to ground for the time being.

From that very first day of their journey onward, things were never equal between the four, but they see now that that's how it has to be.

They wouldn't have it any other way.

**Finis.**

x~x~x

x~x~x

x~x~x

**Note-**

This was my first time writing fifth gen characters - I'm not familiar with them yet so I have to just dive in and go for it. Mm, let me know how it was, and if you like, check out my other fics via my profile. I'm hoping to add more parts to this, and make it a one-shot collection so that I can practice writing these characters. Each one shot may not relate to each other; haven't decided yet.

Don't know if anyone is interested - but care for a writing trade? One-shot for one-shot? I write you something you like, you write me something I like? PM me or add in your review if you might be interested in this proposition. I think it could be fun.

No more ranting. Please review, but regardless, thanks for reading.


	2. Cress & Lady Caitlin

**Cress & Caitlin**

_a fifth-gen one-shot_

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was a hot, sticky day in July, when Caitlin was visiting one of her few childhood acquaintances. And to beat the heat, he wanted to swim. It was really a simple request, but not one she could acquiesce to.

"I am not allowed to swim. You of all people should be able to guess why. There is too much danger of me losing consciousness. Add in water, and the situation becomes especially precarious. I could not do it safely. I will agree with you, though, that it is a nice day for such a pursuit, given one is able to pursue…." She trailed off her explanation dreamily, pale eyes blinking as if fighting off an impulse. Underneath her exterior, she longed to be like any other girl, who could go off and do these things whenever the whim took her. Summer was always written as a carefree season, but not for her. She so rarely experienced things as others did.

"Cress gathers though, if one had the appropriate escort, then one should have nothing to fear about the water. The lake is so soothing; one finds it lifts his spirits like nothing else can. Lady Caitlin must try it, and try it with him. He would not let her fall into danger."

She eyes him plaintively, trying to find a line of logic that would counteract his. But none could be found. And it did sound like it would be enjoyable. Maybe she should try.

**. . . . .**

She is trembling in the shallows, shrinking back from the task before it's even begun. Cress can feel her valet's eyes on them both, ready to intervene from his perch on the dock if she should show the slightest hint of not wanting to go through with this. And he fears that if given too much time to consider, she will fall into that label with ease. He is a willful thing by nature, though one would not immediately suppose this by first glance. It would take careful observation to piece things together, to see the whole picture of this young man's persona. He wants to swim, so swim they must. He wants to swim not only because he loves it, but so that they can drift away far enough to have some privacy. There's a conversation they haven't been able to have, and he wishes to visit the subject before the day is out. He must know how she feels.

So he reaches for her hand boldly, and with only the smallest of squeaks from her, he pulls them both farther out into the depths. She can feel embarrassment welling up inside her, parallel to the joy of finding out that this _is_ fun, it is not a frightening as she perceived it to be. A rare smile affixes to her face, and she allows him to lead.

They wade out until just above waist-deep, and then he gives further instruction.

"He is going to let you try it now, by yourself. So take a deep breath."

She inhales, and then after an appropriate pause, lets the breath go. Caitlin's as relaxed as she can be, and she waited patiently for the rest.

"Will yourself to float on your back. Don't worry, you won't sink. Cress will be right here to keep an eye on you, lady."

The action seemed so improbable to carry out; she wasn't sure how she would accomplish it. How would her body have to move before she was on her back? It wasn't like flopping onto a couch or a bed. This was water, and the physics were very different. The _feel_ was different. Her body felt weightless-without substance-in the lake, and so it seemed a miracle that she could float at all, be anchored in any sort of position. She felt so insignificant without the weight of her form, like she could just slip down into the depths with a twitch of a finger, and be lost to the lake bottom forever.

It was terrifying, really.

But all she had to do was look at his cerulean eyes, so contented, so encouraging, and the lack of space in between them, and she was content too. It would take maybe two seconds for him to grab her if she faltered. He was allowing her the freedom to try new things in complete safety. It was one of the reasons she felt so fond of him. He seemed to understand her need to do more, even though she felt - and was often told - she was unable to do more.

She let go, subtly leaning back. Her stomach dropped out beneath her, the fear coming swinging back, but then, she was suddenly level. Water lapped at the sides of her face, and her eyes were open wide, staring up at the clear summer sky. The lake felt like an invisible pillow underneath her, as if someone had filled up the bottoms with with cushions, leaving no room to drown. A Pidove flew overhead, cooing softly.

"Oh."

Another smile worked itself up, and she exclaimed in childish delight.

"It's wonderful! I wasn't sure I could, but oh!"

Cress drew nearer, also bearing a grin. He knew she would like it if she tried it. But never had he expected such a pretty smile for his efforts. In the end, he couldn't help being tempted, so he he also couldn't help what he did next.

He reached down to take her hand in his, and gave it a faint squeeze.

He whispered, "Caitlin, I think you can do anything you want to."

She heard. And promptly gasped. No, but he couldn't have done it? Did she honestly just hear him say it?

"Cress, you said... you said I!" She 'sat up' too quickly and then panicked as she felt the feeling of sinking for that briefest moment.

He panicked too, and taking advantage of the fact that he was still holding her hand, he pulled her to him in an embrace, and they tread water together, breathing erratically. She found herself indulging in another deep breath, and even though otherwise weightless, the feeling of his other arm around her waist wasn't something she could ignore. It was borderline improper, but the haze in her mind was leaning towards permitting it.

"Why did you decide to change now?" she asked.

"Oh... I don't know." His face was cutely bewildered as a whole, as if even he was taken aback by his slip in speech.

It was something remarkable, after all. He had spoken of himself in the third person since they were about eight years old. That was the year his father had left his mother and walked out of his three sons' lives forever. Cress had always thought of his father as a hero, so the effect the rift brought was understandable. Children often sustained trauma when their families were torn apart. Being a loyal friend, Caitlin had grown used to the quirk over the yearsto where she barely even thought of it when they were together. But to hear him now, using personal pronouns, well, that was quite a shock!

"It's good though," she encouraged him now, still in whispers. Their foreheads were nearly touching, and it hit her that she could feel the breath on her face when he spoke, and that he could probably feel it when she spoke to. The realization caused her to flush. She didn't know why.

"You think so? It's a change..."

"Well _I_ like it," she told him imperiously.

It was his turn to be embarrassed. But if this is what it took to please her, he'd make a mental note of it. She didn't seem to know what feelings he harbored for her, but that was okay, as long as she never stopped being his friend.

Any other man probably would have gone in to kiss her, and yes, he was tempted. But if the water they were surrounded by today ever taught him anything, it was patience. Steadiness. He had to court her in his own way, or none at all. Rashness was more of his flame-headed brother's style. Not his.

So he simply raised the hand that was intertwined with hers, and planted a small kiss on the back of her hand.

"I would be happy to oblige, anytime, Lady."

Caitlin only thought that she was likely to extend this visit, if they could have more fun like this. She didn't know why this summer their dynamic seemed so different, but it was a curiosity she desperately wanted to explore. Wanted to see if this was the only thing he would surprise her with.

From the dock, Darach wanted to jump in for his own reasons, but knew enough to see that he'd be better off bowing out gracefully, or this time, staying put.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note: **Ah, water. I love it. Grew up on a lake, moved near the ocean, and then back to a lake. It was therefore nice to write about it.

I had more fun than should be possible writing these two. Not sure if you were all aware, but I kept the habit of Cress speaking in third-person that he has in the anime. It just seemed too unique of a quirk to let go of. It was the first time writing either of these two character for me. Let me know how I did, and if you enjoyed this one-shot, please and thank you!


End file.
